Grave
by Reece
Summary: Duo visits the grave of his newly deseased wife. Very emotional, short and meant to be the ending of a longer fic, but still good. Please R&R!!! 2XOC and 4XOC


A/N: Howdy everyone! This is Reece's friend…Ami, also known on Fanfiction.net as PegasusAcc. The reason I'm the one writing the author's note is because this is a surprise for Reece…I'm posting it for her….shhhhhhhhhhh.

Anywayz, I wanted you to know the meaning behind this. You see, Reece is a wonderful writer, though she'd probably shoot herself before admitting it. This was a short little thing that she wrote and sent to me, with the quick note. "I wrote this late one night when I was sad. Not as heart wrenching as I wanted though. Oh well."

The characters Eve and Kiki are our own creations. We kinda have this deal that Kiki (Reece) is the one who deserves Duo and Eve (yours truly) gets Quatre. Juvenile, I know. Anyway, so if in any of our fics using Eve or Kiki, know ya know. Also, just to let you know…Kiki is known for being one hell of a female gundam pilot. Eve is more strategic, coming up with the attack plans, and less of an actual _fighter_ if you will. The two are best friends. 

This is supposed to be the end of a longer fan fiction, on that will be exceptionally good if Reece will finish it. So if ya'll don't mind, maybe you could help by writing good reviews and encouraging her to write more on this wonderful idea! Well, enough of my blabbering! On to the fic!

Grave 

By: Reece

Duo walked, past rows of uniformed white granite grave markers, like the uniformed soldiers lying buried underneath. He walked past, occasionally reading a few: _Marcus Goodwinter Age 25. Devoted father and husband_ and _Cherral Barns, Age 30. Fought till her last breath, God rest her, _and many more. He tugged his black hoodie higher up his neck, as a cold wind whipped the dead brown leaves off a nearby elm.

'Wonder why no one else is here,' Duo thought. He strode up to the only black head stone. _'Typical.'_ He slumped down on the soft moss that covered a patch next to his wife's grave. He stared at the inscription:

__

Kiki Maxwell, Age 25, Superb flyer, Pilot of Gundam Phoenix. We will miss her.

Duo clutched at his head as snippets of sharp, raw memories stabbed at his brain. Teasing, torturing, painful, he didn't even notice when two figures stood- black against the gray sky. He cried out and grabbed his gun when a gentle hand rested on his shoulder.

"It's alright, I miss her too." Quatre and his wife Eve stood behind him. Eve had her delicate hand on his shoulder. Her voice shaking "I…I know you miss her Duo. But there was nothing you could have done to…to save her." Quatre wrapped his strong arms around Eve.

"I know, it's just…" Duo broke off. _'C'mon man! No emotion, you can pull this off!'_ "She used to make me laugh, you know? Before…before the attack…" Quatre sighed and sat down next to him. He brushed his blonde hair off his forehead. He just sat there, staring into Duo's eyes.

"We all know you miss her, you two were like this," he said, entwining his fore and middle fingers together. "But you've got to get over it. We tried back at the house, but you weren't there." Before Duo could even ask how they had found him, Quatre continued. "So we thought, 'It's been 3 weeks, where would he be?' and we came here, to take you home."

"We need the old Duo back, not the one who pulls his gun at everyone, or the one who sulks and doesn't make jokes." Eve held out her paled hand, "Come home Duo, come home." Duo brushed the hand away. Quatre sighed and stood.

"Fine. Good-bye Duo." With that, he and Eve strode across the vast field of stones.

Duo reached into his pocket, drawing from within a picture. He stared at it; it was of a tall women with black hair and emerald eyes. She was smiling. It was Kiki, taken on their wedding day. _'How great she looked in that dress, all done up in white…'_

He sighed and tucked the snapshot away. He stood, brushing off the grass shreds that clung to his jeans. He pulled a bullet out of his pocket. The one that they had taken from Kiki minutes before she had died in his arms. He fingered the little bronze pellet. Then stooping, he dug a small impression in the earth, dropped the bullet in and covered it up. Her last words rang in his ears,

__

"I love you Duo, I really do. Don't ever forget that…"

Wiping back the tears he stood irresolute, whispered "I love you too Kiki…" turned, and strode away…


End file.
